


Comfort, Disorder, & Disease Headcanon Lists of Mandalorians x Reader

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Asthma, Cancer, Depression, Diabetes, F/F, F/M, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Reader-Insert, Recovery, Social Anxiety, persistent genital arousal disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: A list of headcanons for Mandalorian characters and the reader who has a disorder. I'm trying to cover as many disorders and diseases as possible so nobody gets left out and everyone has a bit of comfort for their situation.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarren/Reader, Jango Fett/Reader, Paz Vizla/Reader, The Armorer/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves comfort fics and so I tried making headcanon lists for some of the Mandalorians and their lovers who have disorders and/or diseases. When I am down and looking for comfort in my situation, stuff like this helps me so... Maybe it'll help someone feel better.

Din:

Din is always there and ready to do what is needed in order to help you feel better. He loves to make you laugh, mostly. 

"Laughter is the best medicine, in times like these." He puts his hand under your chin so you are facing him, "I know things are bad but I promise you it will get better. Trust me on that."

"I just... Can't do this, Din..."

He just holds you tighter, "You can. I know you can."

Din always buys little gifts to keep for these moments when he is out. They aren't big gifts but it's enough to bring a smile to your face when he pulls them out upon your feeling depressed. He is always there to hold you, as well. He just wants you to feel happy again.

Paz: 

Just say the word and you will get cuddles. Yeah, he is a hard ass and a badass but he is a giant teddy bear when it comes to you. He hates seeing you this way and will do everything he can to help you feel happy again.

"It's too much..."

"Come here, little one." He pulls you into his arms and nuzzles against your hair, "Try not to focus on it. I know how strong you are and you will kick this depression's ass so hard. Just keep breathing, you got this. Don't lose hope."

Paz tends to write down good and funny memories in a book for you to read over when you get this way. It helps when he is unable to be there with you, too. It always makes you smile, especially when you see his little sketches on the pages.

Armorer: 

Her hands cup your face and it's so comforting that everything is gone but her. She has this energy about her that is calm and soothing. Her fingers stroke over your hair and face, transferring positive energy to you. You didn't believe in that sort of thing at first but after she came into the picture, you were a believer.

Life is full of difficult tests. You must pass these tests to prove you are strong. Though it is at these times when you feel the weakest, you are the strongest you have ever been. You can only gain more strength as well as happiness as you stand victorious at the end of the negative wave." Her gloved hands massage the back of your neck, "This is the way. It will always be the way."

"Why does it have to be so hard?" You asked her.

"Because it is the way of life, Cyar'ika. We all have our tests. Now it is time for you to pass yours just as I have passed mine, just as the others have passed theirs."

You sigh as you feel hopeless, "I can't do it alone."

"Asking for help is nothing to be ashamed of. But I will say... Some are better at helping than others."

Her cuddles are soothing and you always feel comfortable enough to fall asleep in her arms. She is always there when you wake up.

Boba: 

"I know how strong you are. These trials of the mind only come to the strongest of beings. I know you can make it through this." He throws his helmet off and kisses you all over your face. He holds you close so you can hear his heartbeat, eventually luring you to breathe in time with him. Something his father taught him when he would get depressed as a child.

Boba gives a lot of kisses to you when you are like this. You are everything to him and he doesn't want to lose you in any way. But he also knows the feeling himself; how helpless you can feel, how dark everything seems. He hates that you feel so low because you do not deserve it at all.

Jango: 

"Jango... It's happening again..." You sobbed when he walked into the bedroom where you were crying on the bed.

He pulls you close to him and his scent surrounds you and instructs you to slowly breathe in, hold, then breathe out. His instructions on deep breathing always have you melting in his arms, it's just so comforting.

"This too will pass. Just focus on your heart and your breathing, Cyar'ika. Let it pass."

With your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, you fall right to sleep. When you wake up, everything seems brighter and you know everything is going to be just fine.


	2. Anxiety/Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an anxiety attack that turns into a panic attack for no reason at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to have panic attacks that would literally come out of no where. There were no triggers, no warnings, I would be relaxing at home or in the middle of class when it would happen. It was terrifying and it took a long looong time but I can finally keep myself calm and control them when they come. It took a long time to get where I am today and it was hard learning to control them but I did and I am proud of myself for it.
> 
> I rushed through this one so there will be grammar and spelling issues lol I tend to do that a lot when typing fast on my phone. Wasn't able to use the computer for this one.

Din:

It was on the Razor Crest when it just hit you. Your body temperature begin to rise and you had a dull ringing in your ears. What started out as an anxiety attack quickly turned into a full fledged panic attack. Your heart was pounding painfully in your chest and it was all you could seem to hear in your head as you became light headed. Din rushed to you but his voice seemed so far away, like you were underwater. You must have been been breathing hard, you knew you were breathing hard. 

Din picked you up and sat you down on the bed in his small quarters, he led you to rest on your back. He took off his gloves and gently ran his fingers over your face and through your hair. You could hear his voice, gentle and quieter than before but your mind couldn't register what he was saying. He put one hand on your chest. You were safe, on the Razor Crest with Din, there was nothing to be afraid of. Just keep breathing...

Slowly, everything started to return to normal.

"There you are. There's my cyar'ika." His fingers gently touched your face, "You better?"

"I think so... I'm so sorry..." You felt terrible.

Din shook his head, "You're alright, no need to apologize. These things happen. Just relax."

He leaves long enough to put the ship on autopilot then comes back to hold you close.

Paz:

The anxiety had started several days before you and Paz were forced to leave and go into hiding alone. The two of you were safe now. He just happened to be out when it all formed into a sudden panic attack. You knew you were safe, you knew no one would find you but the panic came even harder.

"Cyar'ika?" Paz was suddenly there, arms around you, checking you over for any injuries when you didn't respond to him at all. Your heart was pounding so hard, you were hyperventilating. Everything was smothering you.

"P-Paz...!"

"I'm here, breathe." You heard him clearly this time but couldn't seem to calm down. His hands ran over your back while you buried your face in his neck. His scent always calmed you down. You began to relax and he smiled under his helmet, "There you go. You're alright."

"Paz..."

He doesn't let you go for hours, he is too afraid to let you go.

Armorer:

The panic attack came in the middle of a meeting in the forge between the armorer and several of the other Mandalorians. You were sure she was going to be pissed that you interupted such a thing with sudden hyperventilating behind your helmet, falling to your knees. She swiftly told the others to leave, closing the doors behind them so nobody else could see. Since you two were bound together, you were able to take your helmet off if you wished to do so. She never removed hers, some sort of leadership thing, you always assumed. So when she pulled off your helmet, you didn't panic.

"I need you to breathe, Cyare." She cupped your face in her hands as she always did, "Inhale deep."

You tried but failed with a cough. Your heart was pounding hard enough that even she could hear it. She had known about the random panic attacks that hit you at the most inopertune times but she had never seen you this bad. Your hair was soaked from sweat, skin pale, body trembling rather violently.

"Cyare, breathe for me." Your eyes looked up at her, pleading for any sort of help, "I need you to focus."

Her voice was as it usually was, no panic or urgency. You just needed to focus on her as she... She took off her helmet. Her hair fell over her shoulders and her eyes were just so beautiful.

"Breathe for me, cyar'ika." You managed to breathe while she held your face, "Just like that. You're safe, my heart."

She pulled you against her and buried your face in her hair.

Boba:

You were not planning on having a panic attack in the cargo bay of the Slave I. You prayed to anyone that would hear that Boba would not see you like this; sweating, pale and trembling curled up in a ball. Your prayer went unheard when a shadow fell over you and you recognized his boots when you opened your eyes. 

Boba quickly fell to his knees and rolled you over, moving your hair out of your face. When he discovered you weren't injured, he went into protection mode. He needed you to feel safe but anyone that stayed near him would tend to not be safe. He picked you up in his arms and held you in his lap.

"Little one, I need you to come back to me." You weren't registering anything he was saying. It scared him and he didn't scare easily, "You're safe, I've got you."

His scent surrounded you when he held you close, leather and smoke. He kept repeating that you were safe, how everything was okay. He sounded as if he were trying to stay calm. 

That's right, you were safe... Boba always protects you from literally everything. Finally your mind began to register this. Your body began to stir and you looked up at him.

"There's my sweetheart. I was wondering when you would come back to me." He carries you to the sleeping area and lays down behind you so his chest is against your back. This position always makes you feel safe. As long as you had Boba, everything would be alright.

Jango:

You weren't sure when the panic attack started or how long you had been having it. When Jango found you in the room you shared with him on Kamino, he simply picked you up and placed you so you were straddling his lap. Your chest against his with your head resting on his shoulder, his hands gently ran all over your body.

"You're trembling."

You tried to answer but no words would come out.

"Relax your body for me, love." His voice was gentle and he nuzzled against you hair, "Let it pass."

"I'm scared..."

"I know, sweet one. But there is nothing to be afraid of. You are perfectly safe." He placed a hand on your back, between your shoulder blades, "Remember to breathe for me. I'll stay here with you tonight and tomorrow, these attacks drain you of your mental and physical energy. You will need someone to watch over you."

"Okay..."

With him holding you like this, your breathing evened out and you let yourself fall into a deep sleep in his arms.


	3. PGAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for reader having Persistent Genital Arousal Disorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've heard of this mostly happening with women. I don't think I've heard of it happening with men except for maybe once in a blue moon.

**Din:**

Din was in the pilot seat with you beside him. The child was asleep and closed up in his pod, Din was relaxed and leaned back in the seat and you just sighed happily. The painful orgasmic wave engulfed you all of a sudden and a strangled cry left your lips.

Din is confused when this happens. He has no clue what's wrong with you. He jumps up and reaches out to you.

"Cyare, what is it?!"

You don't answer and bite your lip. These episodes always made you feel weak and very much not in control.

"Din, there is something... I may have forgotten to mention..." 

He takes you in his arms when you admit to having persistent genital arousal disorder. He knows what it is and he is prepared, gently taking you in his arms and placing you in his lap. His fingers run through your hair and you bury your face in his neck. He simply holds you until the waves pass and you can breath again.

**Paz:**

EXTREMELY CONFUSED. He knew you thought he was sexy but this was a bit unexpected…

He is stunned, knowing good and well what your orgasm face looks like. After the initial confusion is over, he picks you up and questions what is happening to you. When you tell him what is happening, what your condition is, he takes off his helmet and kisses your head.

"You didn't think I needed to know about this?"

"I… Was embarrassed."

"No, no. You're fine, it's nothing to be embarrassed over. I just want you to-" Another wave falling over you interrupts him and he holds you close, running his hand over your body, "I've got you. It'll be over soon."

...

**Armorer:**

You cried out from the sudden orgasm that randomly hit you and the Armorer rushed to your side. Her first reaction is that there was an injury somewhere she wasn't seeing. Once you are in your right mind again, you tell her of your condition.

"Oh, Cyare. You didn't need to hide this from me, nor from any of us." She takes you in her arms and cradles your head against her chest while gently shushing you as you cry through another orgasm. You are moved onto her lap and she continues to hold your head against her chest and rocks you back and forth.

"Please... Make it stop..."

"Shh, I would do anything for you but I'm not sure how to fix this, little one."

You eventually pass out and the Armorer makes sure you are tucked in and comfortable before studying more your condition.

...

**Boba Fett:**

Much like his father, he isn't surprised when it happens but he does silently panic when it doesn't stop after a few minutes. You tell him what's going on straight up. He helps you out of your clothes and takes off his own armor, holds you against him and talks you through it. Boba tries to make it enjoyable for you but feels terrible when it starts to become painful with no way to stop it. You can't safe-word out of this so he comforts you as best as he can.

"I've got you, it's okay. You're okay." He shuts his eyes and nuzzles his face against your head.

Poor Boba tries many different methods and is relieved when the waves slow down, eventually stopping. Though a part of him is slightly turned on by it, he worries from then on that it'll happen when he isn't around to comfort you.

...

**Jango Fett:**

Jango isn't surprised by anything anymore. He places you on the bed and lays beside you, one arm under your head to hold you close and the other running his hand over your lower belly, massaging it. Lots of forehead kisses when you can finally explain what's happening.

He simply smiles in understanding, hand continuing to massage your lower belly. He kisses you all over and tries to make it enjoyable for you. 

"Jango… Please… It hurts…"

"I know, cyare. I know. it will be over soon." He kisses you, "Breathe for me, alright? Focus on your breathing."

After so many waves, you're exhausted and ready to pass out. Jango leads you through deep breathing exercises until you are relaxed as much as you can be. He is going to help you through it and try to find other ways to help you.


End file.
